ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Maciej Solejuk
Maciej Solejuk (Sylwester Maciejewski) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje. Stały bywalec Ławeczki. W czasach PRL-u odsiadywał wielokrotnie w więzieniu karę za drobną przestępczość (prawdopodobnie za włamanie i kradzież). Ma żonę Kazimierę i siedmioro dzieci: Marianka, Szymka, Kasię, Rysia, Zbyszka, Muńka i Jana. Przed akcją serialu Maciej urodził się w Wilkowyjach, od dziecka przyjaźnił się z Tadeuszem Hadziukiem. Nie ma zdanej matury, więc jest wykształcony na poziomie podstawowym lub zawodowym. W młodym wieku ożenił się z Kazimierą. Był wielokrotnie karany więzieniem za kradzieże i włamania, m.in. w czasach PRL. Podczas jednego z pobytów za kratami jego osamotniona żona dopuściła się zdrady, najprawdopodobniej z Hadziukiem. Owocem tego romansu może być jedno z dzieci Kazimiery. Solejuk (tak, jak i widzowie) nie jest pewny, ale przypuszcza, że jedno z dzieci nie jest jego. Najwięcej podejrzeń ma wobec córki - Kasiodc. 48 ''Bohaterski strajk''. Sam Maciej nie był dłużny żonie - wiadomo, że zdradził ją jednorazowo lub kilkakrotnieodc. 114 Zamrożony kapitał, jednak najprawdopodobniej gwałtowna reakcja Kazimiery odstraszyła go przed dalszymi romansami. Z jednostki wojskowej, w której odbywał obowiązkową służbę wojskową, przywłaszczył sobie granat, prawdopodobnie spożytkowany przez Lucy w odcinku 47 W samo popołudnie. Seria 1 thumb|Solejuk z żoną i dziećmi Jako jeden z bywalców ławeczki, często spotyka się z kolegami, by porozmawiać przy Mamrocie. Razem z Hadziukiem wpada na pomysł porwania Lucy dla okupu - porwanie, pomimo nieudolności obu mężczyzn, udaje się. Gdy dowiadują się o tym ich żony, uwalniają Amerykankę i błagają ją, żeby nie wnosiła oskarżeń. Lucy godzi się, zaś Solejuk z Hadziukiem zostają ukarani kilkoma ciosami od Kusego. Pewnego dnia w jego domu zaczynają dziać się dziwne zjawiska - zaniepokojony Solejuk nie pije alkoholu przez pięć dni. Ku odkryciu Kusego, te nadprzyrodzone rzeczy działy się za sprawą Szymka władającego telekinezą. Seria 2 Jako stały klient Gospody, razem z kolegami protestuje przeciw nowym zwyczajom w Country Clubie. Wybija nawet okno nowego lokalu, by "dżentelmeni" zwrócili uwagę na ich postulaty. Gdy jego żona zakłada firmę, zostaje zatrudniony jako dystrybutor pierogów. Z początku nie bardzo mu się to podoba, lecz później się przyzwyczaja. Gdy żona grozi mu urzędem skarbowym za kradzież czterech złotych z dorobku za pierogi, wymusza "drobne" od Witebskiego w zamian za udzielanie tajnych informacji o mieszkańcach (czego i tak nie planował robić). Seria 3 Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Solejuk wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijają szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy ławkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Pewnego dnia dokonuje odkrycia - w pobliżu swojego domu znajduje kałużę ropy naftowej. Postanawia zrobić z tego biznes. Informacja ta dociera do wójta, który również chce czerpać z tego korzyści. Solejuk postanawia bronić "swoich" źródeł ropy przed władzą, składa też propozycję Lucy żeby kupiła od niego tereny roponośne za "jedyne" 5 mln euro. W końcu okazało się, że ropa pochodzi z dziurawego baku traktora sąsiada Solejuka. Gdy Hadziuk przysiągł Matce Boskiej powstrzymanie się od picia przez tydzień i nie mógł wytrzymać, Solejuk ratuje go od złamania przysięgi, siłą powstrzymując go od wypicia butelki Mamrota. Obiecuje przyjacielowi, że też nie będzie pił razem z nim na ławeczce - w rzeczywistości jednak raczył się Mamrotem potajemnie przelanym do butelki po oranżadzie. Seria 4 Solejuk najdłużej ze wszystkich kolegów pozostaje przy nałogowym piciu - podczas gdy jego kompani zajęci są pracą lub sprawami sercowymi, on sam ani myśli rezygnować z przesiadywania pod sklepem z butelką Mamrota. Doskwiera mu jednak samotność - kiedy więc żona mianuje go na kierownika dystrybucji w swojej firmie, Solejuk przyjmuje to stanowisko bez sprzeciwu. Solejuk dowiaduje się, że według statystyk (amerykańskich uczonych) co piąte dziecko pochodzi ze zdrady małżeńskiej. Przestraszywszy się, że jedno dziecko nie jest jego robi dochodzenie. Jak się okazuje przypuszczenia Macieja są słuszne - gdy był w więzieniu, żona zdradziła go. Sprawcą zdrady jest Hadziuk, o czym jednak Solejuk nie dowiaduje się, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych kolegów z ławki - Stacha i Pietrka. Seria 5 Razem z Hadziukiem i Japyczem podpatruje amerykańskich generałów, którzy przyjechali do Wilkowyj na zaproszenie Lucy. Przekonani, że Amerykanie chcą założyć w gminie bazę wojskową, postanawiają kupić bagnistą działkę, po której przechadzali się żołnierze, by potem na niej zarobić. Solejuk i Hadziuk potajemnie biorą pieniądze swoich żon, zaś Japycz wydaje wszystkie swoje oszczędności. Okazało się jednak, że żadnej bazy ma nie być i przez to Solejuk z Hadziukiem mają piekło w domu. Zastanawiają się, co zrobić z nabytą ziemią - z pomocą przychodzi im Fabian Duda i namawia ich, żeby zrobili z działki strefę buforową, dzięki czemu dostaną duże dotacje z Unii Europejskiej. Pomiędzy Solejukami a ich sąsiadami Wargaczami wybucha konflikt, zainicjowany otruciem przez sąsiada jednej z kur należących do Solejuków. Konflikt nabiera na sile, kiedy to Szymek Solejuk i Julka Wargaczówna zakochują się wzajemnie i spotykają, mając za nic sąsiedzkie spory. Wojna musi jednak zostać zawieszona, kiedy to obie rodziny muszą stawić czoła problemowi zniknięcia zakochanej pary. Po odnalezieniu się Julki i Szymka, dalszemu ciągowi wojny sąsiedzkiej zapobiega ksiądz proboszcz, który zmusza członków obu rodzin do podania sobie ręki na znak pokoju. Seria 6 thumb|Kłótnia u Solejuków Kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego żona zamierza zdać maturę zaocznie, protestuje przeciwko tej decyzji. W dniu kiedy Solejukowa zdaje maturę, nie przedstawiając się, dzwoni do kuratorium mówiąc, że Solejukowa ma ściągi, i informuje kuratorkę, że nie wolno jej dopuścić. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że jego plan poszedł na marne, wścieka się. Próbuje zostać świadkiem koronnym w sprawie przemytniczej. W tym celu idzie do Staśka i mówi mu, że posiada on ważne informacje na temat grupy przemytniczej. Za wskazanie przemytników żąda dobrze usytuowanego mieszkania w mieście. Kiedy okazuje się, że nie spełnia wymogów na świadka koronnego, postanawia sobie dać z tym spokój. Wściekły poczynaniami żony uczestniczy w pikiecie pod urzędem, w sprawie odwołania Lucy. Seria 7 200px|thumb Razem z Myćką i Wargaczem należy do komisji programowej PPU. Podczas "obrad" w restauracji u Wioletki, zachowują się krytycznie. Policjant Stasiek, obawiając się że komisja obudzi mu dziecko, grozi im aresztowaniem, jednak Solejuk nieświadomie oznajmia mu, że mają immunitety i to czyni ich bezkarnymi względem wszystkich przepisów. Gdy Stasiek dowiaduje się od Czerepacha, że tylko on i senator mają immunitety, postanawia ukarać komisję pałką i zaaresztować. Za mężczyznami wstawiają się senator z Czerepachem, następnie karząc ich słownie. Razem z Wargaczem wymuszają od Arkadiusza ekspertów w sprawie tworzenia programu, pod groźbą odejścia z komisji. Mężczyzna najmuje na to stanowisko Klaudię, która razem ze swoim chłopakiem Łukaszem częstuje komisję marihuaną, myśląc że to zaprowadzi ich do dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. Maciej zaczął przytulać się do swoich kolegów z ławeczki, a Myćko z Wargaczem wypuścili byki z obory, za co ten drugi, został aresztowany. Solejuk z "drobną pomocą" żony pisze program PPU, który wprawia w zachwyt senatora i Czerepacha. Razem z kolegami z Ławeczki uczestniczy w akcji uwolnienia Lucy. Z Pietrkiem i Hadziukiem, przekonywał Michałową by nie opuszczała Wilkowyj i nie zostawiała Stacha samego na stare lata. Seria 8 Bierze udział, wraz z Pietrkiem i Hadziukiem, w audycji "Radio Mamrot" w Radiu Wilkowyje, podczas której podpici panowie opowiadają dowcipy na antenie. Razem z Hadziukiem zostaje zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w terapii małżeńskiej prowadzonej przez Klaudię. Ponieważ obaj pijaczkowie zgadzają się na nią pod warunkiem, że będą razem brali w niej udział, ma ona dość specyficzny przebieg: Klaudia, nieco zdesperowana postawą obu małżeństw, wpada na pomysł, aby Solejuk zamieszkał z Hadziukiem, a Solejukowa z Hadziukową. Obydwu stronom pomysł się spodobał i przez jakiś czas Maciej i Tadeusz mieszkają razem w domu Hadziuków, a ich małżonki w domu Solejuków. Ten stan rzeczy bardzo przypada do gustu obu panom z racji braku obowiązków - jednak Celina i Kazimiera po krótkim czasie mają dosyć i postanawiają zakończyć "terapię", a ich decyzja zostaje przyśpieszona po tym, jak Więcławska poinformowała Hadziukową o bałaganie, jaki uczynili w domu ich mężowie. Obie ze wściekłością w oczach i żądzą zemsty biegną do domu Hadziuków, jednak panowie w ostatniej chwili zdążyli się wymknąć. Znikają bez śladu, a na Celinę i Kazimierę pada podejrzenie o morderstwo. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Solejuk z Hadziukiem ukryli się w starej bimbrowni. Senator z Czerepachem, chcąc nie dopuścić do sytuacji, by Solejuk, Myćko i Wargacz dostali się po parlamentu, proponują im start na listach do senatu, przekonując ich, że to świetny wybór - nie informując ich jednocześnie, że w wyborach do wyższej izby parlamentu obowiązuje ordynacja większościowa, przez co wszyscy trzej mają bardzo małą szansę na dostanie się doń. Po nieudanych dla nich wyborach, gdy panowie dowiadują się o całej intrydze, wymierzają sprawiedliwość Arkadiuszowi, uderzając go kilka razy w twarz. Kiedy żona opatruje mu ranę ręki, której nabawił się podczas "wymierzania sprawiedliwości", podsuwa mu pomysł, jako miałby on iść do Senatora i domagać się od niego posady w tutejszym biurze, lecz Maciej wpada na pomysł, że lepiej byłoby jakby został dyrektorem biura Czerepacha, twierdząc, że Arkadiusz nabrał do niego szacunku i nie odważy się go tknąć, nawet jakby nic nie robił. Solejuk popada w krótkotrwały konflikt z Hadziukiem po tym, jak zarówno on (w imieniu senatora Kozioła), jak i żona Tadeusza zgłaszają chęć zakupu dworku po wyjeździe Lucy do Stanów. Panowie godzą się podczas wspólnej akcji wilkowyjan mającej na celu zatrzymanie Amerykanki. Seria 9 Zmuszony przez żonę Solejuk idzie do biura poselskiego PPU w sprawie zatrudnienia, w ramach zadośćuczynienia za intrygę w ostatnich wyborach. Kozioł z Czerepachem nie wiedzą zupełnie co z nim zrobić, w końcu szef partii wpada na pomysł, żeby dać mu stanowisko dyrektora biura - wiedząc, że prędzej czy później Maciej przyjdzie nietrzeźwy do pracy, dając tym samym pretekst do zwolnienia go. Szybko okazuje się, że nowy dyrektor biura nie nadaje się do odbierania telefonów ani do innych prac biurowych, toteż szefowie partii zmieniają jego zakres obowiązków - pozwalają mu przebywać poza biurem, jednak musi być dostępny pod telefonem, i nie wolno mu do godziny 15.00 pić alkoholu. Z powodu tego ostatniego zakazu Solejuk, siedząc z pijącymi kumplami na ławeczce, przeżywa istne męki Tantala. Gdy Solejukowie wygrywają 5 milionów zł w lotto, starają się za wszelką cenę ukryć ten fakt. Maciej przestaje wychodzić z domu, zrywa nawet kontakty z kolegami z ławeczki, żeby nie wygadać się po pijanemu. Gdy jednak fakt przypadkiem wychodzi na jaw, Maciej z Kazimierą stają się wyklęci przez mieszkańców Wilkowyj. Pewnego razu do Solejuka podchodzą Myćko z Wargaczem, chcąc wycyganić od niego pieniądze na alkohol - ten zdecydowanie odmawia, zaś wkrótce po tym na samochodzie Solejuków pojawiają się obraźliwe sprayowe napisy: "hytrusy" (pisownia oryginalna), "sknery" i "żydy". Zdesperowani tym faktem małżonkowie postanawiają przekazać część pieniędzy na cele charytatywnie, informując o tym publicznie w kościele po mszy, dzięki czemu odzyskują sympatię mieszkańców wsi. Wieczorem tego samego dnia organizują imprezę na świeżym powietrzu, na którą przychodzi wielu Wilkowyjan. Ranczo Wilkowyje Solejuk wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Wraz z Kusym, Hadziukiem i Pietrkiem bierze udział w porwaniu Louisa. Gdy ten im ucieka i rozpoczyna się pościg za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych, Solejuk bierze w nim udział.thumb|Solejuk prowadzi wóz Pewnej nocy po powrocie do swojego domu, nie poznaje swojej żony, która przeszła kurację odmładzającą - bierze ją za zjawę i wystraszony ucieka. Kiedy ją już rozpoznaje, jest zachwycony jej metamorfozą. Cytaty *'"Jak się za dużo myśli o życiu rodzinnym to dochodzi do rozpadu społeczeństwa!"' *''"'Panie władzo ja jestem niewinny jak dziewica!"'" - do Staśka'' *'"Nie moge przypału mieć, bo glina cholerny mnie pilnuje i co widzi, chuchać każe. Biznesu narażać mnie nie wolno."' - do bywalców Ławeczki *'"Wstęp wolny, my wolni... znaczy można."' *'"Względem mocy ujdzie. W smaku jakby samogon... tylko mgły trochu."' - o whisky *'"Na co takie słabe robio? Narobio się, narobio, a rozskutku żadnego."' - o winie *'"Jak tu siedzim i prowadzim rozmowy, to nie jest hobby?"' *'"Ty widziała, żeby ja kiedy mąkę kupywał?" '- do Solejukowej *'"Do tysiąca sztuk w Unii, pierogi so zwolnione."' - do Staśka *'"O suchym pysku"' *'"Sraluchy"' - o młodzieży wilkowyjskiej *'"To do dupy."' *'"Dobry wynalazek. Czuje się, że polski."' - o piwie *'"Idź, bo jak cię huknę w kły, to ci gil oczy zachlapie.'" *'"Kurna, jak pod okupacją jaką!"-' o sytuacji z nowym wikarym *'"Mineralna - diabli wiedzą jaką chemię w nią ładują."' *'"Pizdnął cię kto kiedy?"' - zwyczajowa reakcja na trudne pytania *'"A za licencję cholery nie płacą."' *'"Jak wójtowi z dupy durszlak zrobię to do końca roku nie usiądzie."' *'"Ale klecha wymyślił, alkoholików chce z nas zrobić. Zdrowie!"' *'"Wszystko psieje."' *'"Z ławeczką zadzierasz, ciulu niemyty?"' - do Hryćki *'"Ale jak to brzmi? Siedzeć w pubie? Do dupy."'- podczas obmyślania nazwy biznesu (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Jak inkwizycja jaka." ''' - o nowym wikarym *"To może i Hadziuk przystał do tej sekty, co w kościele zakładają ich. (...) No tych, animowanych alkoholików."' *'"Gienek! Zamknij za nimi drzwi! Gnidy już poszły, mów Kusy."' *'"Cały dzień nas monitorować nie bedzie."' - do bywalców ławeczki o nowym wikarym *'"Jak mi ruszysz te zapakowane, to łeb ukręcę!" ' - o pierogach do psa po wypadku z Kusym *'"Kurna! Wójtowa!"' - jadąc na rowerze, widząc wójtową uczącą się jeździć samochodem *'"Albo się co zalingło, albo to od telewizji."' - o dziwnych zjawiskach w domu *'"Co ty kurna Mercedes jesteś?"' - do Pietrka *'"A może ty gaj jesteś?"' - do Pietrka *'"Palić nie wolno, w butach nie wolno, jeszcze trochu to radar postawisz?" '- do Solejukowej *'"Ja pierdzielę!"' - na widok Wargacza wychodzącego z więzienia *'"Wody się ożłopał to teraz bredzi" '- o Pietrku który szukał Joli *'"Na tę jego chorobę to okłady z dziewuchy wystarczo. Przecież oni w tym sklepie aby molestujo się bez przerwy."' - o Pietrku i Joli *'"W michę komu dałeś?"' *'"Lejesz i lejesz! No dalej!"' - do Hadziuka, podczas porywania Lucy *'"A żeby cię jasna krew zalała!"' - do Kusego *'"Panie władzo, czy ja wyglądam na Araba?"' - do Staśka *'"Jak on się narąbał jak jeszcze nie sprzedajo?"' - o Pietrku *'"Jak ja się za politykę biorę, to żadnej ściemy nie ma prawa być."' *'"Wieczne odpoczywanie racz nam dać Panie..."''' - reakcja na widok własnej żony, która wraz z Celiną (i z siekierą) szły do domu Hadziuka. Postacie *Kazimiera Solejuk *Marianek Solejuk *Szymek Solejuk *Kasia Solejuk *Zbyszek Solejuk *Rysio Solejuk *Jan Solejuk *Muniek Solejuk *Jan Japycz *Stanisław "Stach" Japycz *Tadeusz Hadziuk *Patryk Pietrek *Wargacz *Myćko Inne *Ławeczka *Areszt śledczy w Radzyniu *Areszty i więzienia *Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o. *PPU Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie